Cuidando a Teddy
by Elenmire Ciryatan
Summary: Hermione y Ron solos en casa. ¿Solos? No. Teddy Lupin, que pesadilla de niño. O a lo mejor no tanto.


**Cuidando a Teddy [RW/HG]**

Hermione se encontraba en la cocina de La Madriguera desayunando sola. Harry se encontraba en el Ministerio trabajando. Ginny estaba en el entrenamiento con las Holyhead Harpies. Los señores Weasley se encontraban de viaje, pues la tensión de la batalla había hecho que Molly se estresara mucho, más aún por la perdida de Fred. Bill, Fleur, Percy y Charlie, se encontraban en sus respectivas casas. George estaba en la tienda, la cual dirigía con Ron y como ayudante tenía a Angelina. Y Ron, estaba en su cuarto bañándose. George le había dado el día libre.

Hermione se quedó a medias comiéndose el bollo que tenía en la mano cuando se puso a pensar en Ron.

No habían hablado apenas después de la batalla. Y eso que ya había pasado dos meses. Lo peor de todo es ninguno de los dos podía dejar de pensar en ese beso. Ese beso que se dieron en el momento en que pensaron que iban a morir. Los dos lo necesitaban. Los dos lo anhelaban. Se querían, se amaban; pero ninguno de los dos se lo había confesado al otro.

Escuchaba el agua correr en el piso de arriba. Y ahora, se iba a quedar a solas con él. Todo el día. Tenía que decírselo. Tenía que decirle que le quería con locura. Pero no sabía si el la quería de la misma manera.

En ese momento, escucho que alguien acababa de aparecerse en el jardín. Salió a ver quien era, pues no esperaban a nadie, que ella supiera.

¡Andromeda! –dijo al reconocer a aquella mujer que se parecía tanto a Bellatrix Lestrange. La mujer llevaba en brazos al pequeño Teddy de apenas un año. Andromeda no tenía buen aspecto. Se le veía pálida, con ojeras y mucho más mayor de lo que era. - ¡Que alegría verte, a los dos! ¡Pasar!

Hola Hermione. Estaba buscando a Harry. –Cuando Hermione le contó que Harry no vendría hasta bien entrada la noche, Andromeda suspiró, pues le necesitaba urgentemente. –Verás, es que últimamente estoy muy delicada de salud. Esta mañana e ido a San Mungo y me han dicho que esta tarde me ingresan. Tranquila solo será hasta mañana, espero. Y necesitaba que alguien cuidara de Teddy. Pensé que Harry podría cuidarle.

Yo… -dijo un poco dudosa, mirando hacia las escaleras por si aparecía Ron –bueno, yo puedo ocuparme de él. Hoy no tengo trabajo y tampoco iba a hacer nada… importante –_exceptuando que hoy iba a declarar mi amor a la persona que más quiero y que esta en el piso de arriba duchándose. _– Además, ¡Seguro que Teddy y yo nos lo pasamos muy bien juntos! ¿A que sí? –dijo haciéndole caritas al bebé que Andromeda tenía en brazos y que sonreía al ver a Hermione.

¿De verdad no te importa? No lo puedo dejar en San Mungo. ¡Muchas Gracias Hermione!

Andromeda pasó a Hermione el pequeño Teddy, y dejó sobre la mesa una bolsa con todo lo que el bebé necesitaba: pañales, el biberón, papilla, un sonajero (que cantaba una horrible Oda cada vez que lo agitabas), toallitas, ropa limpia y un chupete (cambiaba de color según el estado de animo del bebé).

Hermione recordó que los Weasley tenían una cuna en el trastero. La convocó y limpió mediante magia; hizo aparecer una manta con dibujitos de Snitchs y una almohada para el pequeño. Convocó los peluches que Ginny tenía en su cama (y tenía un montón pequeños y un unicornio más grande que la misma Hermione).

Cuando Andromeda se fue, Hermione se quedó con Teddy en brazos. Era muy temprano por lo que el niño todavía tenía sueño. Comenzó a acunarlo suavemente cantándole un dulce nana muggle hasta que el pequeño se durmió en brazos de la chica. El pelo de Teddy pasó de azul eléctrico a un malva suave cuando se durmió.

Hermione pensó que el bebé era precioso, y que, cuando ella tuviera un hijo, o hija, podría pasarse las horas muertas mirando a su pequeñín dormir.

Ron bajaba las escaleras ya duchado, arreglado y vestido.

Sabía que hoy se quedaría a solas con Hermione. Tenía que aprovechar la oportunidad para decirle que la amaba. Que estaba enamorado de ella desde hacía tantos años. Y que el beso ocurrido en la batalla, había significado mucho para él.

Cuando dobló la esquina de la escalera que dirigía hacía el salón, respiró hondo y se dispuso a bajar los últimos escalones.

Pero no lo hizo. Por que lo que vio le dejo parado en seco. No porque fuera algo malo, que va. Era una escena preciosa a sus ojos: Hermione mecía suavemente al pequeño Teddy ya dormido (sabía que era él por el color cambiante de su pelo) y le cantaba muy bajito una dulce y preciosa nana que él desconocía.

Bajó los peldaños sin que Hermione se percatara de su presencia y se colocó al pie de la escalera, recostado contra la pared, con los pies y los brazos cruzados, observándola.

Hermione le cantaba al pequeño mientras este le tenía agarrado con la manita un dedo de la castaña. Hermione tenía una sonrisa en el rostro al ver al pequeño dormir. Su cabello se resbalaba por su hombro izquierdo (le había crecido mucho, le llegaba poco más arriba de la cintura) haciéndole cosquillas en la cara al bebé. Acariciaba sus pequeños bracitos, mientras este arrugaba la nariz por las cosquillas en la cara. Hermione soltó una pequeña y baja risita al ver que el pequeño alzaba un bracito hacia su cara para apartar el pelo de la chica.

Pero no fue la única que rió. Una carcajada baja, más grave, se escuchó detrás de ella. Cuando se giró hacia Ron y vio como este la observaba. Iba guapísimo. Con una camisa blanca, debajo de el jersey azul cielo, a juego con sus ojos. Unos pantalones vaqueros blancos y unas deportivas del mismo color. Le miraba con una sonrisa en los labios y un brillo de cariño y amor en los ojos.

Hermione se sonrojó un poco, pero enseguida le devolvió la sonrisa y le dijo:

Buenos días, ¿me podrías decir que es tan gracioso?

Tu. Bueno tu y Teddy. ¿Sabes? Te queda muy bien el bebé, seguro que serías una madraza. –al momento de dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y se puso de un rojo parecido al de su pelo. Hermione también se sonrojó pero se dio la vuelta y dejó a Teddy en la cuna.

Bueno… -dijo cambiando de tema, pues el ambiente era un poco incomodo. -¿Has desayunado?

No. –dijo Ron sentándose en una silla en la mesa de la cocina (antes se encontraban en el salón, donde dejaron a Teddy). –Pero ya me preparo yo algo.

Se levantó y empezó a buscar por los armarios algo decente para comer. Vio que Hermione ponía un cazo en el fuego y empezaba a calentar leche, seguramente para Ted. Cuando se dio la vuelta para coger una cuchara para los cereales, sin querer acorraló a Hermione contra el armario. Se miraron a los ojos, estaban muy pegados debido a lo pequeña que era la cocina. Ron se acercaba lentamente a Hermione, pegándose aún más si cabe al cuerpo de la chica, acercando sus rostros. Había puesto sus manos apoyadas en el armario, teniendo así a Hermione en una prisión. Sus labios ya casi se rozaban cuando…

¡BUAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –Ted lloraba en la cuna. Ron y Hermione quedaron paralizados un momento. Hermione se escapó por debajo de los brazos de Ron y fue a ver a Teddy.

Lo cogió en brazos e intentó calmarlo. Y calmarse así misma.

¡Ron! –el aludido asomó la cabeza por la puerta con cara de fastidio. -¿Puedes coger el biberón que está en la bolsa y llenarlo de leche? Ted tiene hambre.

Ron rebuscó por la bolsa hasta dar con el biberón. _Que niño más oportuno, _pensó con ironía y fastidio _ojala mis hijos sepan cuando NO hay que interrumpir. _Una vez llenó el biberón se lo llevó a Hermione al salón. Esta estaba todavía sonrojada por la situación vivida momentos atrás. Cuando cogió el biberón, se echó unas gotas en la muñeca, como había visto hacer en alguna película muggle. La leche abrasaba.

¡Ron! ¿Cómo pretendes que le de esto a Teddy? ¿Qué quieres que se queme el esófago? ¡Tienes que echarle leche fría! –dijo casi gritando Hermione. Tenía los nervios a flor de piel. _¿Nunca habrá cuidado a un bebé o que? _No, nunca

¿No hay otra cosa que se le pueda dar al crío? –preguntó Ron desde la cocina

¡Si quieres le puedo dar el pecho! –dijo irónica y enfadada.

Ya empezaban otra discusión. Que si uno no entiende de niños, que si la otra es una mandona. No habían parado de discutir, cuando Ted se separó de su biberón todavía en brazos de Hermione, y soltó una pequeña risita.

Los dos adultos se callaron al momento y miraron hacia el bebé. A este se le había vuelto el pelo de color verde chillón. Se reía de ellos. Hermione sonrió, pero Ron…. Ron se mosqueó un poco.

Te paustique (N/A: traducción: te parece a ti que…./ en mi pueblo se utiliza con tono de fastidio) el crío este… ¿De que te ríes enano?

Se ríe de ti Ron.

¿De mi? No…. ¿Por qué?

Bueno, supongo que se ríe al vernos discutir.

Pues entonces va a irse a su casa contento.

¿Es que quieres seguir discutiendo? ¡AH! ¡Merlín me libre de ser la madre de tus hijos!

¡Claro! ¡Prefieres a Vicky! ¿Verdad Hermione? Él si sería buen padre…. ¡EL PERFECTO! ¡PAPA VICKY!

OH! ¡Ron! ¿Como puedes ser tan infantil? Solo era una forma de hablar…. -_¿Por qué no cerraras el pico Hermione?_

Seguro. –dijo secamente. Ron se fue dando zancadas hacia la escalera para volver a su habitación. Cuando derepente algo le golpeo en la cabeza con fuerza. -¿Y ENCIMA VAS Y ME PEGAS…? –pero se calló al ver a cara de sorpresa de Hermione. Esta miraba estupefacta a Teddy, y el niño miraba con cara de enfado a Ron. De golpe Hermione se puso a reír con fuertes carcajadas mientras que Teddy reía con ella y Ron la miraba muy molesto. -¿No te basta con pegarme, que también te ríes de mi?

Jajajaja. Ron, yo no te e tirado el biberón…. Ha sido él. –dijo mirando significativamente a Teddy.

¿Ted?

Sí. Y no es que lo haya tirado con sus propias manos…. No se si me entiendes.

¿Quieres decir que ha hecho magia? –al ver que Hermione asentía, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Pero enseguida se cambio por una de enfado. –Vaya… que bien. La primera vez que hace magia y me tira el biberón a la cabeza. ¿Por qué lo habrá hecho?

No se. –dijo Hermione ocultando su cara. Ted puso una mano en la mejilla de la chica, y Ron se dio cuenta que Hermione tenia una lágrima en ella.

Hermione…. Yo….lo siento, no pretendía herirte. Soy… un estúpido.

Tranquilo Ron –dijo secándose la mejilla y sonriendo tristemente. –No pasa nada. Oye, ¿podrías coger a Teddy un momento? Necesito ir… al lavabo.

Claro. –dijo Ron mientras hacia un cuna con sus brazos y cogía al pequeño Ted. –Pero vuelve pronto…este es capaz de provocarme un derrame cerebral. –dijo haciendo que Hermione sonriera.

Descuida. –y acto seguido, desapareció por las escaleras.

Bueno –le dijo al bebé. –tu y yo solos. No me pegues otra vez ¿eh? Se lo que estas pensando –se sentó en el sillón más grande poniendo al bebé sentado en sus rodillas de frente a él, y sujetándolo por las manitas para que no cayera hacia atrás. –vaya tío más tonto. Dejando escapar a la mujer de su vida…por celos. Espero que tú seas más listo que tu tito Ron…oye, que bien suena. Haber dí: "Tito Ron" –pero Teddy lo único que hacía en ese momento era hacer burbujas con las babas. –Vaya, no estás por la labor ¿eh? Haber prueba con esto: "Tita Hermione", "Tiiiitaaa Heeerrmioooone"

…_emon…_

¡Ah Jodio! Eso sí ¿¡Eh!

…_odío…_

¡Nooooo! Eso noooo. Puff, no digas eso… esta muy mal. Como te escuche Hermione… me mata. Y no queremos que la tita Hermione se enfade aunque se ponga muy guapa… ¿a que no? –le dijo al pequeño acercándose a su cara y rozándole con la nariz, que por toda respuesta se la mordió, a pesar de que no tenía dientes, y se la dejó llena de babas. –AHH! TED! Serás….ay! que asco.

En ese momento Ted se tiró un eructo. Ron no paraba de reír, haciendo que el niño se pusiera azul debido al movimiento de las piernas de Ron por las carcajadas. No paraba de reír hasta que…

¡AHHHH! ¡QUE ASCO! –Ted le había vomitado encima, manchándole toda la ropa… -¿PERO QUE HAS COMIDO NIÑO?

¡Pues que va a comer Ron! ¡Leche y Papilla! Haber trae. –dijo Hermione cogiendo al bebé y limpiándolo con una floritura de varita. Acababa de bajar corriendo por el grito de Ron. Este estaba limpiándose con la varita cuando Ted se estiró en los brazos de Hermione hacia Ron, y le empezó a estirar del pelo.

¡AHHHH! ¡QUITAMELO! ¡QUITAMELO! –el niño tiraba con tanta fuerza que se quedó con un par de pelos en la mano. Ted seguía intentando pegar a Ron, mientras que Hermione a duras penas podía contener al niño porque ella se estaba partiendo de risa.

…_bubu…gaga…_

¡HERMIONE! ¡PARALO!

¡Eso intento! Jajajajaja. – pero Ted, no contento con eso, cogió la varita de Hermione y empezó a agitarla haciendo que muchos adornos de La Madriguera salieran volando o fueran directamente a parar al suelo.

…_ieuiieopssbrrr… _- en uno de esos movimientos, le hizo un corte profundo en la mejilla a Ron antes de que la castaña pudiera quitarle la varita. Al ver a Ron sangrar profusamente, Hermione dejó al bebé en la cuna, colocó todo en su sitio en un segundo y se fue a ver a Ron, el cual estaba con una mano en la mejilla y llena de sangre.

¡RON! ¿Estás bien? –dijo acercándose al chico. Este retiró la mano de la mejilla y Hermione pudo comprobar como era un corte profundo. Fue hacia el baño y cogió el botiquín muggle que el padre de Ron tenía. Cuando volvió, vio a Teddy saltar en la cuna de pie y riéndose de Ron, y a este ultimo fulminándolo con la mirada. Se acercó al chico pelirrojo, se arrodilló (pues Ron se había sentado en el suelo) y sacó algodón y agua oxigenada del botiquín. –Te va a escocer un poco.

Tranquila, me fío de ti. –dijo sonriéndole, pero al momento hizo un gesto de dolor al estirar la mejilla. Hermione se puso como un tomate, pero empezó a curar al chico. Se acercó mucho, más de lo justamente necesario, al chico y comenzó, con delicadeza, a curar la herida. Este estaba mirando a Hermione. Le encantaba cuando se concentraba. Cuando leía un libro y le parecía interesante. O cuando intentaba traducir runas y había palabras que se le resistían…. La verdad es que le gustaba todo de ella. Y como si su boca no obedeciera a aquella parte de su cerebro, llamada Vergüenza dijo: -Te pones preciosa cuando te concentras. –Al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, tanto él como ella cogieron un color muy parecido al del pelo de Ron.

Gr-gracias. –Ted había parado de saltar y los miraba embobado. Cuando Hermione terminó de limpiar la herida, cogió la varita y le hizo un hechizo en la mejilla para que no se volviera a abrir la herida. –Ya está.

Pero no se separó de Ron ni un centímetro. De hecho, cualquiera que los viera podría asegurar que hasta estaban más cerca que antes. Ron acercó su mano a la cintura de la chica. Esta se inclinaba suavemente hacia Ron poniéndole las manos en el pecho. Se empezaban a acercar muy lentamente. Ron arrugó la nariz y dijo:

¿Qué… es… ese olor? –en ese momento Hermione también se dio cuenta, olía fatal. Instintivamente, y como si lo hubieran ensayado, los dos miraron hacia la cuna y vieron a Ted mirando al techó agarrado a los barrotes de la cuna, como si el olor no tuviera nada que ver con él. Su pelo se había vuelto blanco, y ponía su mejor carita de niño bueno. Solo le faltaba la aureola.

Teddy… habrá que cambiarle el pañal. No. Mejor. Tú le vas a cambiar el pañal. –dijo Hermione a Ron, a pesar de que todavía no se habían separado. Ron la miró negando con la cabeza. Pero Hermione ya había hecho bastante de canguro y quería saber como se desenvolvía Ron con los niños. _Solo por mera cuestión académica_. Se acercó a su mejilla y le dio un beso muy cerca de la comisura de los labios. Ron cerró los ojos, y escuchó que susurraba a su oído: -…Porfa….

V-Vale….-Se levantó y se dirigió hacia donde estaba el "angelito".

Hermione le indicó donde estaban las cosas para cambiarle de pañales. Cogió al bebé, puso una manta en la mesa y lo tumbó boca arriba en ella. Ted no paraba de moverse, pero aún así Ron consiguió abrir el pañal. En cuanto lo vio lo volvió a tapar.

Ufff…. Malo era cuando vomitaba…pero esto….

Oh! ¡Vamos Ron! ¡Tú puedes! –Hermione estaba apoyada en el respaldo del sillón mirando divertida a Ron -NO es tan difícil. Solo tienes que quitarle el pañal, limpiarle el culete, ponerle polvos de talco y ponerle un pañal limpio. –dijo lo más rápidamente que pudo. Ron la miró como diciendo: _¿Me lo puedes repetir otra vez y más despacio? Es que me cuesta… _

Ron le quitó definitivamente el pañal a Ted. Lo cogió con la punta de los dedos como si se fuera a contaminar y con la varita dijo _"¡Evanesco!" _y el pañal desapareció. Le limpió al niño, con una cara de asco muy cómica, pues Hermione no paraba de reír. Cuando volvía de coger el pañal, sin previo aviso, y gracias a sus buenos reflejos, tuvo que poner el pañal de escudo en toda la cara pues el niño se estaba meando. Una vez limpiado el estropicio causado por el niño, Ron le puso un pañal limpio y le puso ropa limpia. Lo cogió en brazos, le echó una mirada de autosuficiencia a Hermione y se fue a jugar con Ted.

El resto del día lo pasaron tranquilamente. Bueno, "relativamente tranquilo". Si quitamos los siguientes hechos:

Cuando Hermione estaba intentando dar de comer a Ted, este le tiró el plato de papilla en toda la camiseta. Cosa que causó mucha gracia a Ron.

Ron tuvo que acostarse en el sillón con Teddy para que este se echara la siesta. Pero Ron se durmió enseguida y Teddy se dedicó a babear a Ron por la camiseta y la cara.

Ted tenía el "don" de interrumpirlos en los momentos menos apropiados. Dos veces más que casi se besan, dos veces que Ted interrumpe.

Al llegar la noche, Ted ya cenado y con el pijama puesto, Ron lo cogió en brazos para dormirlo. Le estuvo contando una historia sobre "Babbitty Rabbitty y su cepa cacareante". Cuando el niño cayó rendido, a pesar de que la historia le gustaba mucho, Ron se sentó en un sillón con el niño en brazos. Echó su cabeza hacia atrás y cerró los ojos. Había sido un día duro. Se había divertido con el pequeño, pero era un terremoto y no había parado en todo el día. Con lo dulce e inocente que se veía así dormido. _No caerá esa breva. _Cuando abrió los ojos, vio a Hermione con dos tazas de chocolate caliente en las manos. Le pasó una a Ron y se sentó a su lado, mirando primero a Teddy y luego a él.

Lo has hecho muy bien Ron… se te dan bien los niños. –dijo dulcemente.

Gracias. Será porque soy un compañero de juegos estupendo. –riéndose de sí mismo y haciendo sonreír a Hermione.

Ron… había algo que quería decirte esta mañana y no he tenido oportunidad…

No, espera. Yo tengo que decirte algo. Por favor, escúchame. Hermione… voy a ser directo… te quiero. No, espera, no te quiero. Te amo. Se que no he tenido el valor de decírtelo todos estos años, y sí, estoy enamorado de ti hace muchos años. Creo que desde segundo. No podía soportar verte petrificada y yo sin poder hacer nada.

Te lo iba a decir a principios de sexto, pero me enteré que tú te habías besado con Krum, y me puse celoso. Lo siento. Yo no quería a Lavander. Y siento si te hice sufrir.

Cuando nos fuimos con Harry, pensé que sería la oportunidad perfecta para decírtelo, pero entre el Horrocrux y mis celos, pensé que Harry te gustaba, por eso no tuve el valor para decírtelo. Hermione…no sabes lo mal que lo pasé en las mazmorras de los Malfoy, escuchándote arriba gritando de dolor. Estaba desesperado por poder ir contigo, para salvarte y sin embargo no pude llegar a tiempo para impedir que esa…esa…esa indeseable te torturara. Todas las noches pasadas en el Refugio iba a verte cuando estabas dormida, para ver si te encontrabas mejor. Y bueno…lo del beso. Creo que fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en mi vida. No te e dado las gracias por apoyarme todo este tiempo con lo de mi hermano. Gracias….

…. –Hermione se había quedado sin palabras. Se giró hacia Ron, y no pudo emitir sonido, pero no izo falta.

Le besó. De una manera tierna, intentado trasmitirle todo lo que ella sintió, sentía y esperaba seguir haciéndolo. Sabía que Ron no era romántico, y el que él se le hubiera declarado de esa manera, para Hermione significó muchísimo. Se acercó a su oído y le susurró _"Yo también te amo Ronald"._ Y le volvió a besar.

Ron le pasó un brazo (el que no tenía ocupado por Ted) por los hombros y ella se acurrucó en su pecho. Este le dio un beso en la cabeza y otro a Ted en una manita. Se quedaron dormidos. Así los encontraron los demás al volver a casa. Con una sonrisa en los labios, siendo las personas más felices del mundo.

Harry y Ginny llegaban del restaurante, y se iban a dormir a La Madriguera.

Al aparecerse allí, vieron que George y Angelina se estaban dando el lote justo en la puerta de la casa. Parecía que no iban a llegar al dormitorio.

Vaya, vaya. Así que te va tan bien el negocio… George. Tienes "motivaciones" en el trabajo ¿eh pájaro? –dijo Ginny pícaramente (Harry estaba como un tomate) interrumpiendo a la parejita.

¡Ginny! Eso… eso no es asunto tuyo. –George perfectamente se podía confundir con su pelo.

Mejor entremos en casa. Hoy Hermione y Ron se han quedado solos, ya veremos como han acabado.

Decía esto mientras entraban por la puerta de la cocina. George tenía cogida de la cintura a Angelina y Ginny agarraba de la mano a Harry.

Cuando llegaron al salón, se encontraron con una escena muy peculiar: el salón parecía una guardería. Con todos los muñecos y juguetes que había en La madriguera desperdigados por el suelo. La cuna de los niños en medio de la sala. Una mochila con todo lo necesario para cuidar a un bebé. En la mesa había un biberón y un chupete. Un plato de papilla.

Al mirar hacia el sillón vieron a Ron dormido con Ted en brazos y abrazando a Hermione. Tenía la cabeza apoyada en la de esta. Uno de sus dedos era agarrado por el pequeño, mientras que la otra mano estaba en la mejilla de Hermione. Esta estaba abrazada al pelirrojo, y al igual que su novio, uno de sus dedos era agarrados por la pequeña manita del bebé.

Ginny sonrió a Harry y fueron a dormir a su habitación. George componía una sonrisa burlona mientras dirigía a Angelina a su habitación para "dormir".

Mañana sería otro día.


End file.
